Jasper City Diaries
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Jasper City! A city that is considered to be famous for three things: Lights, Money, and Lust. This is the story of 14 beautiful female wolves and how they've come together in creating an adult website and the lives they live in this crazy city. (This is rated M for a reason. I'm open to suggestions/request)
1. Chapter 1

It's 6 am in the morning. Kate is getting out of bed and grabbing a few bags. She kisses Humphrey, who is asleep, goodbye and heads out. She then notices her sister Lilly and her mother Eve waiting for her in the car and gets in with them. Eve starts the car and the two of them head off to their destination, the beach.

After driving for an hour, Kate, Lilly and Eve arrived at the beach. They then noticed Princess with the rest of the girls: Daria, Lois, Claw, Sweets, Candy, Reba, Janice, Carney, Julia, and Liz. All of them are waiting on a yacht that Carney owns. As soon as they got on board with the rest of the girls, the yacht set sail. They were all heading to Sawtooth Island; it's a public island that is said to house ancient ruins of an old wolf civilization and his home to a huge forest. Many wolves go there to explore it, relax on its beaches, and other stuff.

Once they arrived at the island, they headed deep into the jungle to a nearby waterfall.

 _ **Eve-**_ _Looks like we arrived at our usual spot._

 _ **Princess**_ - _Doesn't look like anyone is around to see us._

 _ **Eve-**_ _At this time of day, no one will show up._

 _ **Kate**_ _-I guess this means we can all get changed and start our meeting._

Kate put down the bags that she brought and opened them; the bags contained of 40 swimsuits ranging from one-pieces, bikinis, microkinis, and trikinis. Each of these swimsuits has a number on them for a special purpose. The girls were picking them based on which type of swimsuit they liked or the number that is on a certain swimsuit. After everyone got their swimsuits, everyone sat around the waterfall and the meeting began.

 _ **Eve**_ _-We all know why we're here?_

 _ **Daria**_ _-We're all here to discuss our plans for our website, ._

 _ **Princess**_ _-The website has been created thanks to our tech experts Lilly, Candy, Julia._

 _ **Lilly-**_ _So far, a total of 10,000 wolves and counting are enjoying the 4 day free trial. They like all the erotic pictures of Claw, Daria, Lois, Reba, and Janice; their masturbation and lesbian kissing pictures are a hit_

 _ **Reba and Janice**_ _-Who got the most views? What!_

 _ **Julia**_ _-We won't answer that._

 _ **Lilly**_ _-The point is that the website is doing ok in its infancy stage, but now is the time to up the ante. We're all going to have to put ourselves on the website now._

 _ **Candy**_ _-We can start with pictures off with pictures of every single one of us doing erotic poses._

 _ **Lilly**_ _-But we should do a video that introduces every single one of us first. That way everyone can see all of us at once._

 _ **Kate**_ _-Agreed! However, we should put up a few test videos too. We use these videos as another method to lure wolves in when we start charging them to watch our videos._

 _ **Princess**_ _-But who should go up first?_

 _ **Eve-**_ _I think the biggest question is: what guys are we going to have in our videos? Our viewers will want to watch each of us getting screwed by some guys so we'll have to pick our guys. Lucky for us, we have a list of guys we can use._

 _ **Carney**_ _-Eve are you volunteering Winston, your own husband, to be one of the guys?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-You know it; we've been having an open marriage for a while now. I'm sure he'll be open to the idea of screwing any of you._

 _ **Lois**_ _-But will he be comfortable being filmed and it being put on a website that is meant for our own benefit?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-I can keep that part a secret from him._

 _ **Reba and Janice**_ _-Will we get to use Humphrey and Garth too?_

 _ **Kate**_ _-It will be easy to convince Humphrey; we've been trying new things._

 _ **Lilly-**_ _I can sweet talk Garth into doing any of you._

 _ **Daria-**_ _However, will they be comfortable being filmed for our benefit? I'm sure those two, like any other guy, watches porn; they may find out about the website_

 _ **Eve-**_ _Even if they did, the fact that we're even getting the chance to let them have sex with other women, the women being any of you, will be reward enough that they will let this slide if they find out or now. We'll keep it secret from them, but if they find out it won't matter._

 _ **Kate**_ _-Aren't you and Nars dating?_

 _ **Princess**_ _-I broke up with him a few weeks ago; he's probably out there doing someone else._

 _ **Lois**_ _-Now that we've gotten what we wanted settled, let's determine who will get to be in the first three videos along with their intro video._

Princess and Lois brought out four boxes. The first box is meant to determine how many female wolves will get to be in the video; the numbers range from 1 to 8. The second box determines how many male wolves get to be in the video; the numbers range 0 to 4 to lower the chances of guys outnumbering girls (unless they want to be outnumbered). The third box contains the number of each girls based on the swimsuit that they are wearing right now; the numbers range from 1 to 40 If their number is picked then they get to be in the video and determine what guy (if a number is picked for them) and what they want to do in the video. The fourth box, only to be used if guys are involved in a video, has all the list of known datable, handsome, and doable wolves that everyone knows. These males have to live in Jasper City or the nearby desert town, Wolfburbia (which is known for having a crime rate, biker gangs, and a lot of mountains)

Princess placed her paw into the first box; the number she pulled out is 2. In the second box, she gets the number 1. In the third box, Princess picked up two numbers 4 and 11. The wolves that had these numbers are Kate (4) and Princess herself (11). In the third box, then guy that they got (coincidentally) is Humphrey.

Eve decided to do the second round since she was feeling lucky and hopes to pick her number. For the first box, she pulled out the number 3. When she placed her paw into the second box, she got the number 1 (which disappointed her since she didn't want to share). As for the third box, she pulled out the numbers 8, 24, 33. While she has 24, the wolves that have 8 and 33 are Reba and Janice respectively. When she pulled out the name of the male that the three of them would be doing, she was a little disappointed that they got King instead of Winston.

Carney, seeing Eve's luck, decided to do the last drawing since she wanted to be in a video fast. When she did the drawing for the first box, she got the number 1. When she did the drawing for the second box, she got the number 1 again. When she pulled out the number from the third box, she expected it to be one, which would have resulted in Lois getting picked; lucky for her it was 14, which is her number. When she went into the box filled with a guy's name, she managed to get Tony's name, which made her blush heavily

With the results of the first three videos along with the prologue video, the girls dismissed the meeting in order to prepare the prologue video. Lilly, Candy, and Julia are setting up all the cameras necessary for the video. At the same time, some of the girls were coming up with stage names for the video since they didn't want their real names to be revealed or for anyone to know it was them in this video; they (Kate, Lilly, Eve, Daria, Lois, Julia, and Liz) were putting on wigs and color contacts that Princess got for them. Princess and the rest of the girls didn't care if anyone found them doing this. She already has a reputation of sorts, Reba and Janice used work at a cathouse, Candy wants to be known for being a part of this, Sweets wanted to stick it to her family, Claw was once a pornstar, and Carney had nothing else to lose. As soon as everyone was ready, Lilly pressed a button and started the cameras for everything to being

 _Hi! Welcome to . My name is Katherine (Kate) and these are the rest of the passion wolves._

 _Hi, I'm Lilith (Lilly)!_

 _Hi I'm Eveona (Eve)!_

 _I'm Princess!_

 _I'm Daniella (Daria)_

 _I'm Lilac (Lois)!_

 _We're Reba and Janice!_

 _I'm Candy!_

 _I'm Sweets!_

 _I'm Claw!_

 _I'm June (Julia)!_

 _I'm Lala (Liz)!_

 _And I'm Carney!_

 _ **Kate**_ _-We're the Passion Wolves. We're group of female wolves who have come out to show you our stuff. Why are we different from any other website you guys, or girls, might be watching right now? The answer is simple: we're passionate about what we do. We're not your average wolves! We're women really looking to give you a passionate show with our very hot bodies. Now that you've seen us, prepare to be blown away._

Everyone went around and did their own things for the cameras.

Reba and Janice are giving a seductive dance with each other at the same time. The two of them also kissed each other passionately while looking at the cameras. Claw then walked toward the two of them and showed them what real kissing looked like; she grabbed them by their waste, kissed them

Lilac and Princess are helping Daniella take off her top, revealing her breast. Princess then took off Lilac's top and Lilac taking off Princess's top to reveal their respective breast to each other. Princess and Lilac then got close to Daniella's tits and started to suck on them passionately. This caused Daniella's face to turn red from the pleasure of their wet tongues.

Candy and Sweets are having their panties pulled down by June and Lala so the two of them can start sucking on their pussies. As they are sucking on them, June and Lala are letting out moans of pleasure and ecstasy; they even squeezed onto each other's breast to increase the pleasure

Eveoana was lay on her frontside while Carney is grabbing some tanning oil from her back. As she is placing the tanning oil on her back, she started to place the oil on her butt. Eveoana asked Carney to give her a few spankings while she's at it; Carney did what she said and spanked her butt which caused Eveoana to giggle in pleasure.

Katherine and Lilith stripped each other of their swimsuits and started to get into a scissor position. The two of them moaned in pleasure and ecstasy and looked at each other passionately. They then got closer to each other and kissed for a while before sucking on each other's tit.

The girls then came together for the camera. They either blew kisses at it, showed off their breast, kissed another wolf, or shacked their butts at the camera. Everyone said goodbye to the viewers and the video ended.

 **The first chapter may not have much at the moment, but it is meant to start the is my attempt at getting back into writing Alpha and Omega stories again. I plan on trying to get back to updating my other A &O stories but this idea is fresh in my mind. This one has a story that I have in mind, but I also take paring suggestions. This means you can tell me a pairing that you would like to see and it might be put into the chapter; tell me it in the reviews or pm me about it so we can discuss things. **


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfburbia! A desert town that is not too far from Jasper City; it is about a 20 mile drive from there to Jasper City. It was originally known for being the town filled with prehistoric fossils of early wolves that cost a fortune and the "land of the modern wolf". However, after the fossils dried up and the housing their is considered terrible, the place practically almost became a ghost town of sorts. Wolves still lived there, but it mainly consisted of people wanting to live away from Jasper City, biker gangs, a few drug dealers, etc.

Eve is in her car with Reba and Janice as they are heading to Wolfburbia to find King and do this video with him. Princess gave Eve the information as to where to find her father there. It turns out that he lives somewhere in the mountain area of Wolfburbia and according to some rumors he's an arms dealer. As Eve is driving, Reba and Janice start talking to Eve about their video.

 _ **Reba**_ _-So Eve, who is this King fellow; did Princess tell you?_

 _ **Eve-**_ _Princess doesn't need to tell me about her father than the stuff I already know. He's basically a man with the dream of being the big wolf that runs Jasper City, but failed. Now the only place that he sort of rules is this backwater place called Wolfburbia as an arms dealer._

 _ **Janice**_ _-Isn't dealing in arms illegal?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-In Jasper City it is, but not Wolfburbia; it's practically a lawless land. Even though there are cops, most of them are easily bought if you have the right amount of money. It's a good thing I'm with you girls; it's not safe for the two of you to go by yourselves._

 _ **Reba**_ _-You've been here before._

 _ **Eve**_ _-Multiple times, by myself. Oh great, a cop._

 _ **Janice**_ _-What are we going to do?_

 _ **Eve-**_ _You two just sit there and be quiet. By the looks of things, we'll be just fine; I know this wolf._

(The Eve pulled the car over on the side of the rode and stopped it. The police car did the same thing. The wolf coming out of the car is wearing a sheriff's uniform and hat and has a badge that says "Sheriff Scott. He's a black wolf with yellow eyes and a very muscular body)

 _ **Scott-**_ _Well, well, well, if it isn't Eveona. I never thought I would see your pretty face in these parts again._

 _ **Eve**_ _-Hi Scott!_

 _ **Scott**_ _-That's sherif Scott to you. So what are you doing here with these two lovely ladies?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-They're acquaintances of mine. We're here to meet up with an old friend of mine; it's for a special project that we're doing._

 _ **Scott**_ _-That project wouldn't happen to involve a website called ._

 _ **Eve**_ _-I see you've heard of it._

 _ **Scott**_ _-I have. Maybe you and I could make a video together, but this one would be just between the two of us._

 _ **Eve**_ _-Alright Scott, after I finish my business with a friend, you and I can get reacquainted let's say the Broken Mug Motel._

 _ **Scott**_ _-I would like that. Well, you best be getting along now._

Scott went back into his police car and drove off. Eve started the car up and they headed out. Reba asked how Eve knew that guy and how he could possibly tell that she and Eveona are one in the same. Eve explains that she had a sort of reputation a long time ago as a bad girl; her nickname used to be Eveona. She was known for being a fast racer, strong wolf, and outright party wolf. Scott is one of her old boyfriends that she knew a while back and the two of them haven't seen each other in a long time. Now that she knows that he's the sheriff of Wolfburbia, she's sure that he'll come in handy just in case anything goes wrong for any of them.

After driving for a little while longer, they finally arrived at Wolfburbia. Reba and Janice noticed how desolate that this place looks and how everyone is practically sitting on their porches sun bathing or drinking. Eve and the girls then walked into a nearby bar and they found King asleep at the bar. The bartender tells Eve that he's been here since this morning and ask if they could take him away from this place already. Just then, some bikers come in and hit on Reba and Janice. Before they could do anything to them, Eve comes in and punches one of the bikers. The other bikers come over to restrain her, but Eve knocks them out with ease. This causes King to wake up after one of the bikers lands near him at the bar.

 _ **King**_ _-Eveona, what are you doing here?_

 _ **Eve-**_ _Come on King, we you're taking us back to your place?_

 _ **King**_ _-What, why? Who are those two hotties?_

 _ **Eve-**_ _You'll find out when we get to your place. Also, Winston has an offer for you?_

 _ **King**_ _-Alright! Follow me!_

 _ **Eve-**_ _You're driving with us; you still reek of alcohol so I'm not taking any chances with you crashing your vehicle._

With that said, Eve, King, Reba, and Janice got in Eve's car and headed to King's home. Unlike most of the wolves here, King lives high up in the mountain area of Wolfburbia. The drive only took about 15 minutes and the house King lives in is practically a log cabin hanging from the edge. Once inside the house, Reba and Janice laid down on his couch and rested. Before King could say anything else, Eve pulled him into his room to talk.

 _ **King**_ _-So what brings you to my neck of the woods Eve, or would you prefer that I call you Eveona again like old times?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-I'm coming as both right now. I'll start with being Eve. Winston wants you to deliver this shipment of weapons to this location; he needs them by next Friday._

 _ **King**_ _-What for?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-You don't need to know that. Just know that you'll be paid handsomely like always. I think this amount should cover it everything that you need to do this job._

 _ **King-**_ _Are those two involved in this?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-No, they're here for something else that you might like. Have you heard about ? Don't act like you don't know; you're one of our subscribers._

 _ **King**_ _-So that was you after all! So, you're Eveona persona is now a porn star? I guess I shouldn't be so surprised about that. What does Winston think about this?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-We have an open marriage and I told him that he can have some fun with a few girls of his own when I'm away._

 _ **King**_ _-You afraid he might knock up some chick?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-After we had our children, he got a vasectomy and I got my tubes tied; we knew that we were going to do that after we had at least 2 children. Besides, are you knocking up some random chicks out here?_

 _ **King**_ _-I'm not! Princess is my only daughter!_

 _ **Eve-**_ _As far as you know!_

 _ **King**_ _-What's that suppose to me?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-You know what it means. Now this is Eveona's business. We need to add videos to our website, you're going to be in it, and you're going to do me and those two girls out there. You're also going to be filmed while doing this._

 _ **King**_ _-Really!?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-Don't act like you haven't been on camera before or that you've always wanted to get on camera for adult videos in the past; I know you auditioned for that role in "G.I. Bikini" and didn't get the part._

 _ **King**_ _-How do you know that?_

 _ **Eve-**_ _King, I'm the wife of a very powerful wolf; I'm going to know a few things like that. Also, I have a friend that didn't get the part and she told me that she banged you since both of you got rejected for a part in the movie. Can I also assume that you want to get in the next adult video, Doctor XXX, that's holding auditions in a few weeks?_

 _ **King**_ _-Yeah, what's your point?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-I can put in a good word with the director of that film to get you in. I won't promise you the lead role, but you'll get to be one of the main characters; I might be able to get you the part of the villain of the movie. In return, you get filmed for my website with me, Reba, and Janice. You will also let us stay here for three days while I take care of some other business here._

 _ **King**_ _-Will I get to do those two without having to be filmed?_

 _ **Eve**_ _-If they want to, which I'm sure they will, yes. However, you have to use these(condoms) while you do it. I don't care if you got a vasectomy too; I don't trust you. If you hurt those girls in any way while I'm not around, I will end you._

 _ **King-**_ _Alright!_

 _ **Eve**_ _-Good! Now just give us a few minutes to set things up in here._

With that said, Eve called Reba and Janice into King's room so they can set up the cameras; Lilly gave them written instructions on how to do that. King left the room since Eve needed it to prepare everything for their video. He went into the bathroom to get ready for his fun time with three hot wolves; he grabbed his special cologne called "Jungle Master" and put it on himself. Reba and Janice are going through the underwear that Eve brought for them and picked out what to wear. Eve recommended that Reba wear that blue lingerie and Janice should wear that red lingerie. They asked her what lingerie she is going to wear; she shows them a white lingerie that is very revealing. Eve explains that while those two will have the most action with King in their video, she will be having the most revealing lingerie. Reba and Janice didn't get what Eve was planning but they didn't really care. Eve then put on her fake long hair wig and her blue fake contacts on. They called King back into the room, Eve pressed a button to start the cameras, and the fun began.

King got on the bed with Reba and Janice. The two of them would start kissing King and he would kiss them back. Eve would give King an erotice dance; she shacked her butt at him, squeezed her breast, and looked at him seductively. King then had Reba and Janice take off his underwear for him and made the two of them suck on his cock. Eve stopped her dancing and headed over to make out with King for a while. King loved having Eve in his mouth; he could tell how much force she is putting into making out with him. He especially enjoyed having two young wolves sucking him off. Just then, as Reba and Janice are sucking him off, King finally cummed in their faces from their erotic licks.

King then had Reba place her pussy on his cock; once his cock got inside of her he thrusted it inside of her with all of his might and licked her tits at the same time. As soon as he did that, Eve grabs Janice toward her and makes her suck on her tits. While King would thrust his cock as hard and fast as possible in Reba, Janice is sucking on Eve's tit while Eve is fingering her pussy at the same time. Both Reba and Janice could feel the immense pleasure and ecstasy that they were receiving from King and Eve. King and Eve then switched both females and took their turns with them. King then took Janice and placed his cock inside of her; he thrusted it inside of her just as hard as he thrusted it inside of Reba. Eve pleasured Reba by fingering her and sucking on her tits at the same time. Both girls are feeling the immense pleasure that King and Eve are giving them respectively. They are moaning in pleasure ecstasy from how both of them are touching them and continued to beg for more. King and Eve then pulled Reba and Janice together and made them kiss each other right in front of them.

After having their fill with Reba and Janice, King and Eve decided to have some fun with each other. King began started to lick Eve's pussy while she sucked on his cock at the same time. King loved having the taste of Eve's pussy; he licked it so erratically since it tasted like strawberries to him and he couldn't get enough of it. Eve, despite her reserves about King, is enjoying the taste of his cock in her mouth; she could tell how big it is inside of her mouth and how meaty it tasted.

Reba and Janice are in a scissor position and looked at each other passionately. They then reached in for each other and kissed. As they are kissing, the two of them stopped to lick each other tits and suck on each other fingers.

King then had Eve get on all fours and placed his huge cock inside of her pussy. Once inside, King pushed his cock in and out of her with all of his might; Eve told him to go faster since she wanted more of his huge cock. King complied with her demands and thrusted even harder; he even gave her some spankings too. Eve then called Reba and Janice over to her and had them lay down in order to expose their pussies to her. She would reach down and give their pussies special licks while the two of them kissed each other at the same time. As this progressed, King could feel himself ready to cum. He pulled his cock out and stroked it so her could let out his juices for Eve. Once all of his cum sprayed on her face, she called Reba and Janice over to kiss her so they could get a taste of King's cum too.

Outside of King's house, Eve grabbed her cell phone out of her purse. As she is going through it, she could hear King having more fun with Reba and Janice. She didn't let that distract her since she had to call her husband, Winston.

 **Eve** - _Hey honey, I got made contact with King; he'll deliver the weapons for us._

 **Winston** _-You could have waited in the morning to tell me; I'm busy at the moment._

 **Eve** _-Sure you are; I can hear their muffled moans over the phone. I only called you now, since I'm about to get an old friend who happens to be Wolfburbia's sherif on our payroll too. You remember Scott?_

 **Winston** _-Yeah, I remember that loser. As long as it makes it easier for weapons to be shipped unnoticed, I welcome him. However, if he become a liability I want you to kill him._

 **Eve** _-With pleasure! I'll see you when I get back. Love you!_

 **Winston** _-Love you too, Eveona_

 **Sorry if I'm a bit rusty in writing these; it takes time to get back into the swing of writing chapters like this. Also, I'm just trying a new writing style here too just to see if it will make writing more easier for me or not; I may go back to my regular style if I don't like it this way**


	3. Chapter 3

At Princess's house, she and Kate are taking a look at the revenue that they received from the recent subscribers to their website. They were also checking to see all the comments that people said about their intro video, how many pictures were downloaded of each of them, and what some of their subscribers are requesting. They're determining how much everyone is going to get this week based on this video and the downloaded pictures alone. Since Kate and Princess both know how to manage money, everyone decided to entrust them with that part of their team.

 **Kate:** _So, did you get the same numbers I did?_

 **Princess:** _Yeah! Thanks to the wolves that have subscribed this week and the pictures that were downloaded this week, we've made a total of 10,454 dollars and 34 cents. For the website being out for the first week, this is adequate enough if you ask me._

 **Kate:** _I agree I'm sure we'll start making more money once we upload more pictures and make more videos, the money will start to increase._

 **Princess:** _So, when are we going to do our video with Humphrey?_

 **Kate:** _Lilly is setting up the cameras in our apartment as we speak. I'm inviting Humphrey over for dinner and a movie. Depending on where he wants to do it tonight, I'm sure we'll get in on camera; I'm trying to get him our couch this time._

 **Princess:** _What time should I show up?_

 **Kate:** _Come at about 9:00pm._

 **Princess:** _You think he's a subscriber to our website?_

 **Kate:** _I checked; he isn't one of our customers. Even though he'll be playing a role in our video, I doubt he'll subscribe to our website since he likes the real thing more than videos and pictures; he would only go to them if he couldn't get his cock wet for any reason._

 **Princess:** _You could convince him to be a subscriber; you are his girlfriend after all._

 **Kate:** _Yeah, but I don't feel like it. We're already putting him in our video anyway._

 **Princess:** _So what exactly should we do to Humphrey?_

 **Kate:** _I have an idea that I've been thinking of trying with Humphrey, but I never acted on it._

 **Princess:** _What it is?_

The Moonlight Howl! A very exclusive bar that only the very rich and famous go to eat, drink, and party. The place is so exclusive that you have to get a reservation to enter. Kate's boyfriend, Humphrey, works there as a bartender. He managed to get the job thanks to his uncle knowing a few wolves. As he is mixing a drink, he looks at the news about a recent bank robbery by some wolves in mask, who may have a connection with alleged mob Winston but there is no one to testify and there is no evidence to support this claim. Humphrey knows that he may be responsible since his girlfriend is the daughter of the alleged mob boss. After making one final drink, Humphrey heads out back with one of his friends, Salty, to talk about what they have planned this afternoon. Salty says that he and Mooch are going on a double date with Candy and Sweets; they are hopefully going to score with them tonight. Humphrey is says that he is suppose to meet up with Kate at her place to help her with something important; he doesn't know what it is. Salty tells Humphrey that he's lucky to have someone as hot as Kate as a girlfriend, even though she's the daughter of an alleged mob boss. Humphrey tells Salty that Kate isn't related to that Winston at all and even if she was related to him he doesn't care.

Later that night, Humphrey arrived at Kate's appartment. The two of them at dinner that she prepared, since it's her turn to cook for them tonight, and watched a movie together.

 **Kate:** _We could have gone out to see a movie._

 **Humphrey:** _There wasn't anything I liked out there tonight and those action movies that you like is something you can go see with your friends._

 _ **Kate:**_ _Oh yeah, you love comedy movies more than you do action. I don't mind action, but sometimes it feels rather pointless if there is nothing to laugh at. That's what you tell me all the time._

 **Humphrey:** _That's not what I tell you all the time. What I ask/tell you all the time is this: Will you marry me?_

 **Kate:** _That is something you ask/tell me almost all the time and you know the answer to that question._

 _ **Humphrey:**_ _Is it because of your dad?_

 **Kate:** _No! You already know why. It's not that I don't love you Humphrey, but I'm just not ready for that yet. Besides, I know you aren't ready yet either._

 **Humphrey:** _How do you know? I haven't looked at any woman other than you, despite my reputation that you already knew about._

 **Kate:I** _know; you've been a good boy and I can tell that you've been doing your very best around me. However, I know you still have other urges that even I can't fulfill and I can tell that you still want to be free without really losing me._

 **Humphrey:** _But I do love you._

 **Kate:** _I know; I love you too. Before we begin, I want to try something a little different tonight. Put this one_

 **Humphrey:** _Why do I need this blindfold on?_

 **Kate:** _You'll see; well you won't literally see, but you'll feel what I'm talking about._

 **Humphrey:** _I can tell that we're in your room. So are we going to do this while I'm blindfolded?_

 **Kate:** _You'll have your fun with us, but first we're going to make you want us._

 **Humphrey:** _Who's us? Kate, why am I tied to your bed._

 **Kate:** _There she is now! (opening the door) Hey Princess, you look amazing in that blue lingerie._

 **Princess:** _Thanks; that red one suits you as well._

 **Humphrey:** _What's going on here Kate; what's Princess doing here? Why won't you let me see you in your lingerie._

 **Kate:** _Because Humphrey, we want you to be as horny as possible for something important. You'll get a chance to play with us, but you'll have to want it._

 **Humphrey(trying to escape from his cuffs):** _I want it badly! I want it now!_

 **Princess:** _We know, but we want to play with each other first. (to Kate) You ready Kate!?_

 **Kate:** _You bet Princess!_

Princess and Kate got near the bed and started making out with each other. They made sure that the cameras were all on them and Humphrey's reactions to them making out. Humphrey could hear the two of them making out and giggling; he wanted to see it so badly but he couldn't do anything because he was being restrained by the cuffs. Kate then had Princess strip her of her top in order to take a look at her breast; they are a size C. She then began to lick on her tits for a while before her top was taken off too, revealing her size B breast to her. The two of them would lick each others breast and then suck on their breast respectively. Humphrey could tell just by their moans and licks what they are doing. He begged Kate and Princess to let him in on this, but Kate told him that he couldn't touch them just yet.

Kate then had Princess lay on her back, she took off her panties, and started licking her pussy. Princess let out a huge moan from her wet tongue. She then watched as Humphrey was trying to escape since he wants to join in badly; she even noticed how big his cock got too. Kate tells Princess that it's not time yet; they should make him want it to extreme levels before letting him go. Princess complied with Kate and chose not to let him go yet; instead she had Kate lay down on her back and she started licking her pussy next. This went on for a while until Kate asked her to stop. The two of them then got into a scissor position, which caused their pussies to touch, and the two of them got close to each other and kissed each other. The two of them moaned in pleasure and ecstasy from having their pussies touch each other and how their tongues touched one another. They continued with this until both of them climaxed at the same time.

Humphrey is still trying to break free from his restraints but to no avail. Then suddenly, he could feel Kate and Princess as they lick his cock. The two of them took turns sucking on his cock and making Humphrey moan and groan from their mouths. While he couldn't tell who was sucking on his cock, he was enjoying it so much that he let out a huge howl when he cummed all over their faces. Princess and Kate gave each other a kiss and placed their breast in between his cock just for the fun of it and to keep his cock fully erect after cumming like that.

Since they figured Humphrey was more than ready, they decided to untie him and take off his blindfold. Once he was free, he immediately jumped for Kate and started kissing her all over her body. Princess thought she would get to sit this one out for a bit, but Humphrey grabbed her by arm and pulled her in so he could kiss her body next. Humphrey then had them boy spread their legs out for him so he could lick their pussies at the same time. As he is licking them, both girls could feel how ravenous his licks are and how much power he is putting in it. They could then feel his paws grabbing onto their breast and how he was squeezing them tightly. They let out huge moans of pleasure from his licks and groping that they were getting from Humphrey. THis went on until they both climaxed in Humphrey's face at the same time.

Humphrey then had both of them get on all fours from him and expose their butts in the air. He decided to start off with Princess first and placed his cock inside of her pussy. Once inside, he thrusted his cock so fast and hard that it made Princess scream in pain from the thrust. Princess let out moans and groans; she even complimented how big Humphrey is inside of her. She even loved all the spankings that she is getting from him. Kate was starting to get a bit jealous of what Princess was receiving, but Humphrey told her not to worry since she is next. He went to Kate and placed his cock in her pussy and started thrusting in her just as hard. Kate moaned and groaned from this pleasure from his huge cock and his spankings; he even grabbed onto her breast. He had Princess come over to him and kiss him while he was thrusting through Kate at the same time. This went on for a while until Humphrey could feel himself ready to cum. He had Princess and Kate kiss each other in front of his cock, had then touch their breast, and he sprayed his cum all over them. The two of them took it all in and gave Humphrey a kissing show.

While Humphrey is asleep on the bed, Kate and Princess are looking at the recordings again before sending them to Lilly for editing.

 **Princess:** _That was fun!_

 **Kate:** _I had always wondered what it would be like with Humphrey in overdrive; now that I know, I'll have to keep doing this to him. (checking her phone) Dang!_

 **Princess:** _Is it your father?_

 **Kate(getting dressed):** _Yeah; he has another job for me to do._

 **Princess:** _This late at night?_

 **Kate:** _Yeah! I better go see what the job is. If you don't mind, can you give Humphrey some company for me. If he ask, tell him I had a family emergency and I give him permission to fuck you. If you guys get hungry, there's food in the fridge, obviously_

 **Princess:** _Alright! Honestly, I was going to ask you if I could fuck him by myself. So, when are you going to accept his marriage proposal?_

 **Kate:** _I want too; but this job is just too dangerous and who knows if I'll come back alive from it. I want to be with him forever, but only after I can quit this job. Being around me as a boyfriend is dangerous already; if he becomes my husband and I become his wife, I will put him in more danger than he already is…...and if we have kids, they will be put in danger._

 **Princess:** _Be careful out there!_

Kate left her apartment and got in her car, which is a red honda accord. She then calls her father to tell her that she's on her way. She then goes into her glove compartment and grabs out two guns.


End file.
